Bang, That's All You Hear
by Blackheart0.o
Summary: As promised, a Demoman & You story for Necromancer Nurse. Reviews are loved


Bang, That's All You Hear

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE RED TEAM!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, cheering and raising your glass with the others. That BLU team was getting worse and worse every time. You were even able to slip inside their base and get their intelligence twice, while they were in there! Scout was running around, stumbling and jumping up onto the table. "WHOOOO!" He jumped into what he thought was a mosh pit and landed on his face. Medic carried him off while you laughed and gasped when you felt a hard thump on your back. "Tha' was a great time 'eh?" The Demoman said, smiling at you. You laughed and clinked your glass with his bottle and continued to celebrate all night.

Unfortunately, it was back to work the next morning and you somehow managed to drag yourself out of bed and move down the hall without smashing into too many walls. You began to doze off while walking and tripped head first into a garbage can. You struggled to get out and gave up after five minutes, but you heard that familiar booming Scottish accent, "'Eh! Got yerself stuck na' didn't ya?" He grabbed you by your ankles and pulled your straight out, laughing at your angry face. "I can do it myself." You managed to slur out, continuing to stumble a bit.

You were informed that you got the fun job of taking over Scout's responsibilities since his stupid act yesterday. "Take this, it vill help you today." The Medic said, handing you a six pack of BONK! Atomic Punch. You drank one can, and your hangover was a thing of the past, and now all you could think was _MUST. RUN. FAST! _You made it to the BLU base three times to get their intelligence, and they didn't even see it coming.

You got back to your control point and were instantly flung into the air. You screamed and landed with a huge bang. "Ah, now look what you've done! Ya' gone and blew up my sticky bombs. Ya' are gonna 'ave to make some new ones with me tonight. No excuses." You grimaced at the Demoman, it wasn't your fault that he set them off when you were coming.

Needless to say, RED wins again and you set off to find Demoman to build some bombs. _Who knows, _you thought to yourself, _maybe this could be useful in the future if I ever need a bomb._ You walked in and saw what looked like a disaster zone. There were old bomb shells, chemicals and powders everywhere and there were empty and broken bottles all over. You saw him sitting by a table with supplies for his sticky bombs. "C'mon now, let's finish this up."

He showed you how to do it and left it all up to you, sitting on a box on the other side of the room to drink another two bottles. It took you forever to get the mixture right, having small explosions blow up in your face when something went wrong. You hear him chuckling behind you, "'A told ya', one crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate, one errant twitch… and KABLOOIE! Haha!" He laughed as it blew up in your face many more times.

Two hours later, you finally got it right and shook it in his face show-offishly, "Lookie what I did!" You were so proud of yourself, but he found a way to bring you back down, "Only a bunch more to go!" You worked on some more and then stopped when you felt two arms wrap around your shoulders. "Yer getting' good at this." He whispered into your ear, and you could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Yeh should become a Demoman along with meh." He kissed your ear and you pushed him off. He stumbled back but came back instantly, "Wanna' see something? KABOOM!" He yelled, lifting up the front part of the bottom half of his uniform to expose a post-it note with a smiley face on it. You shoved him back even further, not wanting to see what he might do next.

You ran back to your room, locking your door and sitting quietly on your bed. _Man, I'm so confused. _You thought, _I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, I think I like him, but he was drunk. What if he doesn't like me and what he just did was the alcohol talking. UGH! Why is this happening! _You punched the wall near to you and your hand started to bleed. You fell back on your bed and fell asleep, thinking of what you were going to try to say to him tomorrow.

You woke up to the sunlight coming into the tiny window of your room and some sort of light tough on your hand. You looked down to find it being wrapped up by the Demoman, not looking at you. You got up and smiled to try to ease the tension so you could no longer cut the "awkward" with a saw. He looked at you with sad and surprisingly sober eyes. "Ai, I'm sorry 'bout last night. Wasn't thinking straight." He looked down at the floor, not caring if you accepted his apology or not. This is also when you noticed he was only wearing a pair of pants, which for some reason, was making you sweat a little.

"It's no big deal." You said, smiling at him even though he couldn't see it. He mumbled something and you asked for him to repeat it. "I said my name is Tavish. Tavish DeGroot. Figured I'd give me self a proper introduction since I wanna kinda start over." You saw he was blushing and you couldn't help but take your hand and life his chin up. "Let me get us started then," you whispered, leaning in to a very long and passionate kiss.

When you both pulled away, you could see the kindness in his eyes start to show and he leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss and dominating your mouth. While you kissed, you couldn't help but smile and think, _Bang, explosion baby!_

_~Author's note:_

_Fixed the part where it said Irish to Scottish after reading it over again, a silly mistake. Ah, I'm working on some of the other classes now, just I have no idea what to do for some. Suggestions anyone?_


End file.
